Christmas in Gravity Falls
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: the summer is not the first time Dipper and Mabel visited Gravity Falls. No, their first visit dated back to when they were only 5 years old, and Christmas time
1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines just sat in the shack, looking at an old photo. He remembered his first time in Gravity Falls. That was quite a trip. He and Mabel were only 5 years old at the time, yet he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Im cold!" Dipper complained for what was the bazillionth time. But you really cant blame the poor kid. This was his first time outside the comforts of Piedmont California. Snow had never stuck there, unlike in this little town. Of course it was unusual for him. However, five year old Mabel was having a blast, staring out the window in awe at the white blanket outside. She celebrated every sight. The snow on each car, the footprints that tarnished the smooth blanket, everything the kids did to it for fun, every little snowflake that fell onto the window. It was 100% magical for her.

"Why are we here?" Little kid Dipper asked again. He just got the same explanation as before. They were visiting their Great Uncle Stan for Christmas. They would be staying in Gravity Falls for a week. A week of this weather? No way. Dipper would rather be home for christmas. At least Piedmont had some decent weather compared to this sea of white. A quick "hmph!" And stubborn pout later, Dipper curled back into his snow coat, searching for warmth.

"Look! Theres a snowman! Those kids are thwowing snow at eachother! Why she doing that!?" Mabel pointed out everything she saw with pure excitement. Her speech wasn't exactly perfect, explaining the lack of an r in throwing. "Dipper, your smart. What is that kid doing?" Mabel asked her brother in desperation.

In response, Dipper peaked out of his shell of warmth to look at the passing sight. "She's making a snow angel" he clarified for his sister before returning to that shell. It would be easier to tune everything out for him if Mabel's excitement about snow wasn't so annoying.

"Mabel, can you please stop" five year old Dipper asked politely, unable to put up with "look at this! Look at that!" Any longer.

"Nope" was the response, annoying him further.

"Mom! Dad! Mabel wont stop!" His options were narrowed down to complaining to their parents.

"Both of you, please stop. We're almost there" was the only response he got. This of course only brightened the five year old girl's excitement; and lessened Dipper's as well.

Trying hard to ignore his sister's chatter, the five year old boy sunk back into the multiple layers of sweaters blanketed by a blue winter coat. He didn't care if the knitted cap added to his sweat, he was just desperately trying to keep warm. He then wondered if the weather was cold enough to freeze his sweat. Like if he stepped outside, every new sweat drop that formed would instantly freeze and be stuck to his face. Maybe if he took off all the coats and sweaters while he's out there, the existing layer of sweat would become a sheet of ice stuck to his skin. He imagined the feeling of sweaty ice attached to his skin, and ended up shuttering at the thought.

Meanwhile a five year old Mabel was trying hard to contain her chatter; and failed miserably. Like she even cared. She was too excited to experience snow for the first time. She chatted about her plans to do everything you can possibly do to snow. About the friends she would meet in Gravity Falls. I mean, how could lovable little Mabel not make friends? Then of course she wondered what Santa would get her for christmas this year. The little girl in the pink version of Dipper's snow coat was just bouncing in her excitement.

Being a logical thinker even at such a young age, Dipper never 100% believed in Santa Claus. The idea of a large man watching you 24/7 with his elves and flying reindeer seemed just a tad bit unrealistic. But, being a five year old, he went along with it anyways and allowed himself to enjoy the magic. Even though Mabel knew his feelings about Santa, Dipper took the risk and made his desperate attempts to keep her quiet. "You know, Santa wont give you any presents if your bad. Maybe talking too much is bad" he told his sister with the hope that using her belief of Santa Claus to his advantage would be successful.

"Weally?" Mabel then widened her green eyes that matched her twin's. again, couldn't pronounce the r.

"Yes, really" said twin just nodded. He has now successfully manipulated his sister into keeping her mouth shut. The best part is that they were only a couple of kindergarteners. Ha!

After about 20 minutes of beautiful silence, they finally reached their Great Uncles place. After a few noogies and the old "look how much you've grown!" Remarks, Dipper finally escaped inside. Mabel only managed to run around a little before their parents dragged her inside to unpack. Pouty Mabel! Dipper knew they wouldn't be in this snowy dump to long, no matter what it seemed to him. This simply led him to only set up what was necessary. Unlike Mabel, who set up her markers and stickers as if she was moving in. And trust me, she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Dipper! Lets go play!" Mabel whined, yanking her stubborn twin to come out into the snow. This took place the following day by the way.

"No! I don't wanna play!" Dipper whined, his free hand clinging to the door knob. It was basically a game of tug of war. Mabel was yanking stubbornly at Dipper's other arm. She didn't want him to miss out, despite his protests. The twins were actually causing a scene, which scared away the tourists, which Stan did not like.

"Alright kid, let him go. Not like you can't play without him" he grunted, looking down at his great niece.

"But I don't want Dipper to miss out! Puh-leeeeeeese!" Mabel whined. "Mabel let go!" Her brother whined back.

"Mabel, ya either gonna let go and join those yahoos over there, or your gonna miss out" Stan's choices were narrowed down to a threat. Her green eyes widened in horror, her tiny and powerful grip releasing Dipper. The kid in blue fell onto his face, earning a splinter or two. Having no time to cry, a teary eyed Dipper got himself back up, running inside.

"Thanks Great Uncle Stan!" He shouted along the way.

Mabel ran off to greet some other kids playing nearby, her parents watching from the window of the shack. Meanwhile Dipper was curled up in his bed, reading/shivering. Even indoors it was cold, the little kid cocooned in several layers of blankets. Thank you Stan for being so damn cheep. Overall, Dipper just hated the cold. He sat there covered in goosebumps, reading his magic treehouse book. Yep, even in kindergarten he was a grade or two ahead in reading at least.

"Look out!" Mabel called, tossing a snowball at a random girl.

"Ow!" That girl screeched, turning to see who threw the snowball with a rock in it. This girl was also five, with a nice lavender trench coat lined in the finest fur. A bump was forming underneath her perfect blonde hair.

"Im sorry" Mabel apologized, running up to this mystery blonde girl. "You okay?" The California native comforted this nicely dress blonde, patting her back.

"Don't touch me!" She whipped around, pushing Mabel away.

"I-im sorry" Mabel apologized again. Instead of accepting that apology, the blonde with tears in her eyes stood up, revealing her perfectly white boots and black leggings.

"Your not supposed to throw a snowball with a rock in it!" She lectured Mabel, tears leaking from the throbbing pain.

"Im sorry. I didn't know it was there" Mabel told this little brat.

"Your supposed to check!"

"I didn't know that" Mabel replied, her voice getting smaller under the pressure.

"What are you! A dummy from dummy-ville!?" She raised her voice just slightly more.

"No" Mabel replied in brimming tears. "Im from Cali, cali" apparently she can't pronounce the word California.

"Im gonna call it-" the blonde started, pronouncing "call it" just like "Cali" with an added "t". "-dummy-ville, which is where you should go" she sneered at the now clearly hurt Mabel.

"But I-" Mabel tried to object, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Go back to dummy-ville you big dummy! No one wants you here!" The blonde then yelled, sending Mabel away in tears. After a quick "hmph" in satisfaction, the young Pacifica Northwest then went to her parents to get that bump treated. Meanwhile Mabel ran home crying and wailing, her parents coming out of the shack to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Santa_

_All I want for cristmas is_

That is all Mabel managed to write so far in pink crayon. True, she was perfectly aware of her trip to Santa's lap that took place weeks ago. She already placed her order for dolls and a pink pony. She knew what she wanted for Christmas this year. Then why is her letter so incomplete? Because there was a new thing Mabel wanted this year. She simply couldn't put her finger on it. She had already thought of every toy possible. From dolls, to trains, to jack in the boxes. None of them fit the bill. She wanted something, just did not know what it was.

"Hey Mabel, wanna decorate the tree?" Dipper chimed in.

"Decor, decor?" That was Mabel's way of asking the meaning of a word.

"Decorate. It means to make something pretty" Dipper the dictionary to the rescue. At those words Mabel just lit up. Hanging things on the tree was by far her second favorite tradition; right behind opening presents of course.

"I get to hang the star!" Mabel called dibs, already running down the stairs followed by some "no fair!" Remarks.

Dipper and Mabel had the best time hanging random ornaments in random places around the tree. Well at least Mabel was random. Dipper would correct her work and space the ornaments out a little. Don't want the tree too crowded. "It's so pwetty!" Mabel cheered at her work. Her wide green eyes looked at the work that the family did to the tree. All the glass and plastic orbs gleaming in so many different colors. The gingerbread and the candy canes. All the tinsel and the lights plus the strings of cranberry and popcorn. Dipper said it was too much, but of course the few minutes older Mabel didn't care. She wanted to hang EVERYTHING. The more, the better.

"Alright, who's turn is it to hang the star?" Stan then asked with said star in hand. In response he got a chorus of "I will! I will!"'s.

"Great Uncle Stan, I'll hang the star. Mabel hung it last year" Dipper tried to reason with him.

"Great Uncle Stan, too long" Mabel was thinking out loud. "How bout Gruncle?" She decided on a nickname. At those words Dipper forgot about the star. He turned around, staring at his twin in disbelief.

"Gruncle isn't even a real thing!" He argued.

"Nuh uh!" Mabel whined back, quick to defend the nickname.

"He's our Great Uncle Stan!"

"Well I'm calling him Gruncle Stan" Mabel crossed her arms, turning away in her stubbornness.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not!" Mabel turned back to face her stubborn twin brother.

"Cuz Gruncle isn't a real word!" Dipper pointed out. Clearly he's not gonna allow any nicknames.

"It is now!"

"Is not!"

"Is now!"

"Is not!"

And on it on it went. Meanwhile Stan was a bit more amused at their argument. Plus slightly annoyed. "Ok, ok. I'm guessing no one is hanging up the star this year" he started putting that last ornament away. It'd be back in the box if the twins didn't stop him.

"I wanna hang the star! I called it!" Mabel volunteered.

"You always hang the star! It's my turn!" Dipper complained to his sister. Another argument broke out. Oh god. I just face palmed while typing this.

In the end no one got to hang the star. And trust me, neither twin was happy at that news.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day there was a family outing. Dipper, still having a strong dislike towards snow, was wrapped in several layers of snow coats and sweaters. His face was almost completely hidden under his scarf and hat. In short, 5 year old Dipper looked like a blue marshmallow. I just LOLed at the thought. Haha.

Meanwhile Mabel wasn't as bothered by the wintery weather. Her winter getup was toned down to a puffy snow vest with a pink white and green striped sweater and mittens. Peeking out from under her vest was a green skirt that layered over her pink jeans and boots. The final touch was her hot pink heart shaped ear muffs.

"Wow, there's so many kids here" Mabel said in awe at the arrival of the local play field. Everywhere you looked, kids were either having snowball fights, building snowmen, making snow angels, snowboarding or ice skating. Overall, it was a playtime she did not want to miss out on. Arriving at the sight, Mabel was quick to join the fun. As for Dipper, not so much.

Dipper had no desire whatsoever to experiment with the snow. Heck, he definitely didn't wanna be out here in the first place. Instead of doing anything with the snow, he just curled up on the stone by the ice pond.

While Mabel was busy playing, Dipper sat there with their mom. By now he had memorized all the safety rules on the sign and imagined what could be living in the snow covered forest. He read about animals sleeping through this time of year. He wished he was like one of them. Just for this one week. Dipper would choose that over missing his first white Christmas.

Dipper and Mom didn't talk about much. Just chatted about nothing like mother and son. Eventually there wasn't much to talk about anymore, so they just read Magic Tree house together.

Looking up from his book, something, or someone caught the little boy's eye. A figure skated quickly by him. It was a girl, only 8 years old; though a little tall for her age. She skated with such skill and grace, her fiery red pigtails flitting and dancing after her. "Look at me Daddy!" She called to a rather beefed up guy who has her hair color. Once getting said father's attention, the tall girl leaped through the air. She didn't go too high, just high enough to get a spin in before landing. Though I'd say the landing was a bit off considering she almost fell on her face. Still, the girl in the green snow coat and jeans managed to get a "cool!" Out of young Dipper.

Hearing his cheering, the girl turned to his direction. She flashed him a pretty freckled smile before performing some more almost perfect tricks of the ice. Dipper was in perfect awe at his entertainment. Though there were slips and falls here and there, she was still skating beautifully in a way that only Dipper could dream of. She was like one of those dancing princesses in Mabel's Barbie movies, with a small klutz streak. To be fair the ice was sure slippery.

After awhile of watching the red headed girl skate around. She stopped. She didn't go off the ice to her family, she just stopped right in the middle of the pond; out of nowhere. Dipper's wide green gaze just stared at her in his confusion. Before he knew it she was sliding smoothly over to him.

"You were really good!" Dipper told her immediately.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think that" her pale freckled face flashed another smile. Dipper now got a good chance to study this slightly older girl. Her fiery red bangs were parted to the side over her beautiful pale face. For once during this trip Dipper saw something white that he liked. Little dots also known as freckles decorated her cheeks perfectly.

"I'm Wendy. What's your name?" She held her mittened hand out.

"My name is Dipper" he shook Wendy's hand with his own. And for the first time during the entire trip Dipper had truly smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the present day, Wendy just got off work and Robbie was picking her up in the van. "See ya Dipper!" She waved goodbye to her friend.

"Honestly, what's so special about that kid?" Robbie muttered bitterly, getting behind the wheel. In return Wendy elbowed him harshly.

"Robbie, don't be mean" she ordered her boyfriend. Wendy was grateful for the act, but she's no idiot. She hates how the two closest guys in her life were such rivals over she didn't even know what.

"What!?"

"C'mon Robbie, you're always so rude to the poor kid. What do you have against Dipper anyways?" Wendy argued.

_Because he's trying to take you from me_ would've been Robbie's answer. Instead he just remained silently driving the truck. Wendy doesn't need to know her secret admirer is a twelve year old kid, does she? "What is it about him that's so special to you?" He eventually said.

"He's one of my closest friends. Plus,..." Wendy paused, having a short flashback.

"WHAAA!" 5 year old Dipper's skates slipped out from beneath him. It was only his blue marshmallow coat that broke the fall.

"Are you okay?" Wendy slid by his side, offering her hand. She was 8 years old back then. After wiping his tears with a nod, Dipper accepted the help. After hearing how cool Dipper thought her ice skating was, Wendy offered to teach him. So now with one of her little brother's slightly bigger pair of skates, here she is teaching her new friend how to ice skate. Hand in hand, Wendy helped him glide shakily on the ice.

As soon as he met Wendy, Dipper just felt drawn to her. Not in the romantic way we are familiar with in the present day. That took some time. It was just a friendly attraction. She was really cool on her skates, very nice to him and his sister. They were instant friends. The little girl was fairly pretty. She was, special. There was something special about this one girl; she had that quality that made people want to be her friend. Dipper was no exception.

"Whoa!" Wendy made a sharp turn, giving Dipper a good face plant in the ice. "Sorry" she was quick to apologize. After helping him up, she explained her reasons for those actions. They were good reasons too. In front of them was a rope, and on the side of the frozen pond was a sign. "The ice is thin over there" she told the younger kid.

"We could've fell in" Dipper added.

Later on the two families decided to take a hot chocolate break. The Pine twins enjoyed the company of Wendy and her brothers. Well, when the brothers weren't beating each other with snow balls with the assistance of Dad. How young did that start anyways? Dipper, Mabel and Wendy just sat together, talking like they have been best friends forever. A popular subject was Christmas and California. It's nice when your friends are from another state.

"I'm going to keep skating" Wendy announced, lacing up her skates. Considering he hadn't finished his hot chocolate, Dipper decided to stay and watch while Mabel goes to play some more. So here he is, watching the red headed girl in awe at her almost perfect skills. After awhile, he turned to chat with Mommy. There wasn't any real topic in mind. Just innocent mother and son talking. "Eep!" A high pitch screeched rang. At the sight of what had happened, it was if the already freezing temperatures had dug all the way through Dipper, because his blood then ran cold.

Right in the thin ice zone was Wendy, cold and wet. The little girl was clinging onto what she could to avoid drowning. "Wendy!" Dipper cried out for his friend. He had to act fast. He just met her like, an hour ago. No way did he plan to lose Wendy so quickly. Seeing a temporarily abandoned bright red snow board with a broken rope handle, Dipper ran to it. Ignoring the "hey! That's mine!" Remarks, he grabbed the boat shaped thing and ran over to the pond.

With several scared families watching, Dipper slid onto the ice, kicking his way to Wendy. "D-Dipper. He-help me" Wendy's teeth chattered. Her once cute pigtails now clung to her, cold and wet like the rest of her clothes. She looked at him with pleading eyes before Dipper's added weight caused the ice to crack some more. "Grab the rope!" Dipper shouted as Wendy once again went under. For a few seconds there was perfect silence. Then the boat seemed to lean forward a little as the little red head popped back up. Wendy was coughing and spitting water back out of her mouth, clinging onto the weak little rope like she was with her life.

Meanwhile her added weight was causing the boat/snow board to tip forward. Dipper had to stand in the back to avoid going under with her. In the background he could hear the cheers of his sister overlapping the voices of all the other people watching him and Wendy. Taking a careful step forward, he ordered Wendy to let go. "What?" She said accusingly. "Let go and grab my hand" he told her, his own hand reaching out. Wendy hesitated, unsure about that kind of plan. Meanwhile the snow board was tipping back forwards as Dipper kept barely any weight in the back. Finally Wendy decided to trust her 5 year old savior, grabbing his hand with her tightest grip. Her other hand released the rope, now relying completely on Dipper.

After a little struggling, the two kids managed to both get safely into the snow board. Wendy looked terrible. Her pale freckled face was now a faint shade of blue. Her teeth were chattering as she hugged herself searching for warmth that was not in her soaked snow coat. All the heavy clothing that was supposed to keep her warm was now doing the opposite. Dipper just couldn't simply wait for the grownups to arrive for her to get warm. There was no way he was willing to simply sit there watching his friend freeze. Unzipping his own coat, he handed it over to Wendy.

"Thats your c-c-coat" she tried to refuse.

"I know. Its small for you, but it is warm" Dipper tried reasoning with her.

"I th-thought you hated the cold" she chattered.

"I do, but your colder than me" he finally convinced her to take the coat. Peeling off her own freezing soaked coat, she wrapped herself in the smaller one. Dipper was right; it was far warmer than that other thing she nearly drowned in. Along with the small coat, she embraced Dipper in a hug.

"Thank you" she told him as the grownups arrived.

"Plus,... He saved my life that day. The least i could do is be his friend" teenage Wendy told her boyfriend back in the modern day


	6. Chapter 6

The following day was also Christmas Eve. That was a special day for Pacifica Northwest. While Dipper stayed in the shack after what happened with Wendy the previous day, Mabel went to explore the town with dad. The small brunette rode on Dad's shoulders, granting her one of the best views possible. She got to breathe the even crisper frigid air. She could pretend to be on top of the world. It was almost like she was.

They just walked around innocently, looking at all the colorful lights. Mabel loved how they lit up the night sky, adding their own splash of color and uniqueness. It was just flat out magical.

"Look, Christmas carolers" Dad pointed to a group of gathering people. Weaving their way through the crowed, Mabel probably got the best seat in the house. Though she was not sure that was a good thing or not. Not when she saw that one singer.

Pacifica was escorted to the front of all the carolers. She couldn't believe all the people watching. And this was a very small town. Mom and Dad said she sang like an angel, and encouraged her to join the carolers. Being up there was, different. Her heart was pounding, the noise filling her ears. It overlapped the sound of everyone else. A mix of emotions stirred inside her all at once. Nervous, anxious, excited, the list goes on. Looking at the other singers, she knew it was time to start. Taking a deep breath, she told herself not to be afraid. She would be brave. She is brave.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away is the bluebird, Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song, As we go along, Walking in a winter wonderland. In the meadow we can build a snowman, Then pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say: Are you married We'll say: No man, But you can do the job When you're in town. _She sang with her fellow carolers, her own voice joining theirs. They were one. Then her solo came. The other singers fell silent, that was her cue. There was nothing to be scared of. She is brave.

_Later on, we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland._

Pacifica's voice was just as her parents described. She sang like an angel. Her voice sweet and beautiful. Little raw, but beautiful. Some people actually teared up at the sound. Once her solo had ended, the routine returned to everyone singing together.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman, And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman, Until the other kids knock him down. When it snows, ain't it thrilling, Though your nose gets a chilling We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, Walking in a winter wonderland. Walking in a winter wonderland, Walking in a winter wonderland._

The song ended, and the audience cheered. It was an adrenaline rush, doing the routine in front of all those people. It was like nothing else. The feeling of everything else in the world disappearing until there's nothing but you and the song, it was magical. Pacifica wasn't scared. She wanted to do it again. She loved performing.

"She was really good Daddy" Mabel said during the trip home. Pacifica's singing was all she talked about. Mabel didn't seem to care that it was the same girl who called her a dummy just a few days ago. They entered the shack, meeting Mom Stan and Dipper. Guess who was busy decorating cookies? Mabel was quick to join in, slapping icing and sprinkles on what was left of the plain sweets.

"What did you make Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked, starting a brief argument with Dipper. Their great uncle apparently took a rectangle cookie and made a dollar. Nice use of the green icing.

"Mabel, don't eat them all! They're for Santa!" Dipper protested against his snacking sister.

"You said Santa isn't real" Mabel used his words against him

"I said he wasn't realistic"

And on and on it went. My god they fight.

In the end there was a fair share of cookies and milk left for Santa. And now they were off to bed.

Mabel was restless of course, anticipation forcing her awake. She was basically forcing herself to keep her eyes close, hoping she'll fall asleep. Dipper too had a hard time falling asleep, but didn't try to hide it. He just laid in bed wide awake. After a few hours of this torture Mabel finally fell asleep for real. Dipper was still awake. Bored as ever, he got up to look out the window. Looking down on the woods and the town called Gravity Falls; there was still nothing but a sea of white. That freezing blanket of ice that almost every kid loved. He simply loathed it. End of story. His tiring eyes looking up, something caught his eye.

He knew the legends by heart, he read the stories. He knew it all. But never did he think he'd see what he saw. In the moonlight, there was a shadowy silhouette. Several little animals with branches growing from their heads it seemed. And right behind them it looked like Santa's sleigh, with the man himself in it of course. Dipper saw this sight for only a second, cause once he blinked his tired eyes, they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day had finally arrived. After god knows how long the twins had been anticipating it, it finally came. Christmas Day. The twins as five year olds were definitely quick to go down for presents. Of course. "Wow, look at the presents" Mabel said in awe at the sight. Its true. There were even more gifts laying around than the previous night. Several marking Santa Claus. Dipper looked over to the table, seeing a decrease in the milk and cookies. The two cookies that remained had some bite marks in them, proving that someone was behind the missing ones. "Here Mabel" Dipper handed over one of the cookies to his sister. She was quick to started eating away at her candy cane. Dipper looked at his tree shaped piece, breaking away the bitten part. Yes, 5 year old Dipper was cautious of germs on Christmas morning. Still, they loved the cookies.

The family gathered around, opening present after present. The twins had received many toys that lit up their little faces. There were two though that stood out. I'll go with Mabel first.

Remember when I said there was something she wanted but couldn't think of? Well, the young Mabel pines gripped the colorful box, tearing the paper away excitedly at Grammas' gift. Unfortunately the granny couldn't make it that year. Still, she loved what was inside. She found a beginners kit to knitting. This was the most memorable part for modern Mabel. Knitting was who she was; she was an arts and craftsmen. It was what she loved. Especially knitting her sweaters. It was that gift that helped her find out who she was. The gift was not just knitting, it was herself. Mabel wanted to know who she was for Christmas. And that was what she got.

Dipper's gift was also memorable, but he'd rather not talk about it though. 5 year old Dipper picked up one present from Mom, feeling the soft cloth fabric beneath the paper. Dipper preferred to open his gift nicely with care compared to the ripping apart Mabel. He took his time, gently removing the tape. This was good in a way, because he got to keep the feelings of excitement longer before discovering the major downer of a gift. "So, what did Mommy get you?" their father asked. Dipper turned to the family, showing off a lamb costume. I just bursted out laughing while typing this. Stan also was laughing away. Dipper just stood there, wearing an annoyed look on his face. If there was ever a Christmas present to hate, it was what started the Lamby Lamby Dance.

"Well go on, try it on" their mom encouraged.

"This is gonna be good" Stan whipped away a tear of laughter. After a little arguing, Dipper was finally convinced to put the costume on. Trust me, he was adorable. And he hated it with a passion. Maybe more so than the snow.

"Hmm, we should make up a song and dance for that outfit. Put on our own little show" the mom said her thoughts outload. Already Dipper was dreading the worse.

Ok, now that my laughter had died down, id like to announce that this is actually the last chapter of Christmas in Gravity Falls. It was the following day on December 26th that the Pines family said their goodbyes and went back to California. I'd like to thank you all who stuck with me throughout the entire project, and any new readers coming across this for the very first time. I loved your reviews, they kept me motivated along with my time limit (my goal was to finish this by Christmas Day. And its Christmas Eve right now, so whoop whoop! :D). And finally, Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year. 2013, here we come


End file.
